Breach
by staysick
Summary: Tris has a sexy dream about Four but it is not as harmless as it seems. How much of it was really a dream? Rated MA, graphic scenes, rape.
1. Chapter 1

Tris walked down the steps to the dormitory feeling more tired than usual. She had decided to forgo dinner to get some extra rest. Last night's sleep had been fitful. She kept tossing and turning thinking about how Peter had stabbed Edward in the eye over a _ranking_. She was glad Uriah had brought her along to zip line down the Hancock building; it really helped her remember why she admired the Dauntless. And for the first time she really felt like she did belong here. Now that the adrenaline had wore off though, the effect of too little sleep was really draining on her.

She kicked off her boots and flopped down on the bed. She could feel all the cells in her body winding down, the muscular tension releasing. She sighs at how good it feels to just lay, wondering how she ever took this for granted. Tris turns over onto her stomach, gripping the pillow and pulling it close to her face. She doesn't bother to undress, that would be too much work when she is this comfortable. The last thing she remembers is thinking about the weight of Four's hand on her hip when they scaled the ferris wheel and how it made her heart race.

 _Four is below her smiling, his chest bare. She feels her face get warm as she stares at it and marvels at how it can make her feel so short of breath. She looks around and sees she is straddling him while wearing just a black shirt. The mattress is soft beneath her knees and Tris smiles back at him. His hands travel to her thighs and interlace with her hands there._

" _Tris,", he breathes in a low voice. All it takes is his voice to make her heart rate increase. He lifts their hands above his head to bring her body closer to his._

 _Her face hovers just above his and he gently presses his lips to hers, a feeling she has never felt before is beginning in her groin. The feeling is strong and pleasant. He pulls away for a moment only to kiss her again and her eyes slowly close. She follows his lead as they kiss and she drives his hands down into the bed as she leans deeper into the kiss. Being so close to him, chests pressed together, lips and hands intertwined; the feeling is making the all the blood in her body rush downwards._

 _She can feel the area between her legs start to throb with want as he tugs on her lower lip gently and looks her in the eyes. Tris moans quietly, ashamed at how something as simple kissing is making her so hot. He frees his hands from hers to hold one side of her neck and hip in his large palms. Four pulls her neck in closer to his mouth and leaves a trail kisses from behind her ear down to where her neck meets her shoulders._

 _He then nips lightly at the skin and she can't help but whimper and grind down onto him. 'How on earth does that feel so damn good?' She feels his lips spread into a grin and he moves the hand from her hip to just above the apex of her thighs. Her breath hitches as his hand travels lower, she discovers that she's not wearing any panties. His hand slides over her clitoris and begins to circle it._

 _She realizes that this must be what is causing her to feel a pulsing between her legs. The new feeling that had been building was centered around here. 'Is this what being horny means?' Whatever it was, Four rubbing this sensitive spot was making the sensation grow stronger and she liked it._

 _She presses her hips down onto his fingers and moans. 'I don't want him to stop'. He sighs with contentment in her ear and lets his hand travel in between her folds, slightly pressing a finger in. She'd never even rubbed herself, much less penetrated herself. The feeling is strange, but it only makes her more turned on._

"Virgins get wet so easily _," he says in voice that doesn't sound like his anymore. It's a familiar voice but it's not Four's. His voice unsettles her and she is about to lift her head to look at his again when he presses his finger fully inside her._

 _The feeling is so foreign that it causes Tris to freeze and forget that his voice isn't right. He withdraws the digit and pushes it back in starting a slow and steady pace. It feels so good, and its stimulating the throbbing in her clit in a different way. She lets out a loud moan and rocks against his palm._

 _She is breathing heavily, enjoying these new feelings as he nips at the skin on her pulse point. She kisses his neck and murmurs, "Four", some of his stubble scratching against her cheek._

 _Suddenly he starts fingering her roughly and adds another finger. She grips the sheets and cries out in discomfort. "_ You like that, Stiff? _" he says curtly into her ear. Again, that voice, it's wrong. He takes his fingers away after several strokes and removes his other hand-_

Her eyes flutter open and she takes a quick breath: something had startled her awake. There are quick footsteps on the stairs and she sees a shadow on the the wall going up. She feels groggy with heavy eyelids and limbs. Her eyesight is blurry so she rubs and blinks several times before looking around. No one is in in the dormitory and she's only been out for 45 minutes. Her fatigued mind dismisses it as nothing but loud walking. Her core is tingling from her dream, but she is too tired to think much about it now. She runs a hand through her hair and snuggles back into the pillow. This time, she falls into a dreamless sleep.

She awakes the next morning to sound of the daily morning wake up call. She takes a second to stretch out her arms before rolling over to sit up. It's then that she notices that her pants are undone. ' _I don't remember doing that.'_ She would have brushed it off as something she did in her sleep, but when she went to the bathroom she noticed a bit of blood in her panties. She reaches a shaky hand down to her vagina and winces at the soreness she feels at her opening.

' _What the hell_?' The pressure of tears build at the corner of her eyes. She was violated in her sleep. All of a sudden she feels sick about last nights dream. ' _That voice that was out of place, had I actually been hearing the pervert who did this? Who's voice was it_?'

Now is not the time for weakness though, she decides that she must be strong. Tris has to get going to the second part of initiation. She wipes away one angry tear and leaves the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Four touches Tris' shoulder as she pulls her knees to her chest having finished the simulation. She flings out a fist and connects with his body.

"Don't touch me," Tris sobs the simulation fresh in her mind.

"It's Over," Four Says shifting his hand awkwardly over her hair. She remembers her father stroking her hair when he kissed her goodnight and her mother touching her hair when she trimmed it with the scissors. She runs her palms along her arms still brushing off feathers though she knows there aren't any. His touch makes her feel uneasy.

"Tris," Four says. She rocks back in forth on the metal chair. "Tris, I'm going to take you back to the dorms, ok?"

"No," She snaps. She lifts her head and glares at him though she can't see him through the blur of tears. _Was it Four who touched me while I slept?_ "They can't see me, not like this."

"Oh calm down," he says. He rolls his eyes. "I'll take you out the back door."

"I don't need you to-" she shakes her body is trembling and she feels so weak she is not sure she can stand. But she has to try. "I can't be the only one who needs to be walked back to the dorms. Even if they don't see me, they'll find out. They'll talk about me."

"Nonsense," Four says and grabs her arm hauling her out of the chair. She blinks the tears from her eyes and wipes her cheeks with the heel of her hand. Tris lets him steer her toward the door behind the computer screen. They walk down the hall in silence. When they are a few hundred yards away from the room, she yanks her arm away and stops.

"Why did you do that to me?" She asks. She searches for his reaction to her question. "What was the point of that, huh? I wasn't aware that when I choose Dauntless I was signing up for weeks of torture."

"Did you think overcoming cowardice would be easy?" he says calmly. The way he response makes her suspicious. He was in in her dream, perhaps her subconscious knew somehow.

"That isn't overcoming cowardice! Cowardice is how you decide to be in real life. And in real life I'm not getting pecked to death by crows, Four." She presses her palms to her face and sobs into them. _Was it him?_

He doesn't say anything and stands there as she cries. It only takes her a few seconds to stop and wipe her face again. "I want to go home" she says weakly. _But home isn't an option anymore. My choices are here or the factionless slum._

He doesn't look at her with sympathy. He just looks at her. His eyes look black in the dim corridor and his mouth is set in a hard line.

"Learning how to think in the midst of fear is a lesson everyone, even your Stiff family, needs to learn. That's what we're trying to teach you. If you can't learn it, you'll need to get the hell out of here because we don't want you."

"I'm trying" her lower lip trembles. The way he says 'Stiff" isn't the way he said it in her dream. _No, it couldn't have been him_. "But I failed, I'm failing."

He sighs. "How long do you think you spent in that hallucination Tris?"

"I don't know," she shakes her head. "A half hour?"

"Three minutes," he replies "You got out three times faster than the other initiates. Whatever you are, you're not a failure."

"Three minutes?" He smiles. Somehow his smile makes her feel she can trust him.

"Tomorrow you'll be better at this, you'll see."

Tomorrow? He touches her back and guides her towards the dormitory. She feel his fingertips through her shirt, their gentle pressure makes her forget the birds and molestation for a moment. She relaxes slightly.

"What was your first hallucination?"

"It wasn't a what so much as a who," he shrugs. _I have a 'who' to fear now_ , Tris thinks. "It's not important."

"And are you over that fear now?"

"Not yet," They reach the door to the dormitory and he leans against the wall sliding his hands into his pockets. "I may never be."

"So they don't go away?"

"Sometimes they do. And sometimes new fears replace them." His thumbs hook around his belt loops. "But becoming fearless isn't the point that's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear and how to be free from it. That's the point."

She nods, she use to think the Dauntless were fearless but maybe what she saw was actually fear under control. She must learn to overcome her fear now.

"Anyway your fears are rarely what they appear to be in the simulation" he adds.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you really afraid of crows?" he asks, half smiling at her. The expression warms his eyes enough that she forgets that he is her instructor. He is just a boy talking casually, walking her to her door. Tris wants to tell him, to tell someone, what happened to her. But she has no substantial evidence and she is ashamed.

"Well, when you see one do you run screaming?"

"No, I guess not" She thinks about stepping closer to him. Not for any practical reason, but just to see what it would be like to stand that close to him. Just because she wants to. Foolish. She steps closer and leans against the wall too, tilting her head sideways to look at him as she did on the ferris wheel. She knows exactly how space is in between them, six inches. She's leans, less than six inches.

She feels warmer, like he is giving off some energy that she is now close enough to feel. "So, what am I really afraid of?" she says. She thinks about this morning and the fear that gripped her.

"I don't know. Only you can know."

She nods slowly, there are a dozen things it could be. But she is not sure which one is right or if there is even one right one. Being powerless and too weak to fight off her attacker.

"I didn't know becoming Dauntless would be this difficult," she says and a second later she is surprised she admitted to it. She bites the inside of her cheek and watches Four carefully. _Was it a mistake to tell him that?_

"It wasn't always like this, I'm told" he says, lifting a shoulder. Her admission doesn't appear to bother him. "Being Dauntless, I mean."

"What changed?"

"The leadership," he says. " The person who controls training sets the standard for Dauntless behavior. Six years ago, Max and the other leaders changed the training methods to make them more competitive and more brutal. Said it was suppose to test people's strength and that changed the priorities of Dauntless as a whole. Bet you can't guess who the larders new protege is"

The answer is obvious. Eric. They trained him to be vicious and now he will train the rest of them to be vicious too. She looks at Four. Their training didn't work on him.

"So, if you were ranked first in your initiate class, she says. "What was Eric's rank?"

"Second"

"So he was their second choice for leadership" she nods slowly. "And you were their first."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way Eric was acting at dinner the first night, Jealous, even though he has what he wants"

Four doesn't contradict her. _I must be right_. She wants to ask why he didn't take the position the leaders offered him. Why he is so resistant to leadership when he seems to be a natural leader. But she knows how Four feels about personal questions. _He would probably feel the same way about me bringing up my personal problem_. She sniffs, wipes her face one more time and smoothes down her hair.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" She asks.

"Hm," he leans in close, narrowing his eyes like he is inspecting the surface. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Even closer so they will be breathing the same air. If she could remember to breathe.

"No, Tris" a more serious look replaces his smile as he adds, "You look tough as nails."

Feeling more confident from Four's words she walks into the dormitory. Most of the initiates are gathered around Peter. He is holding a piece of paper and reading it aloud. _That voice_. Suddenly she realized why the voice in her dream was so familiar. It was Peter's.

* * *

"I'd ask you to hang out with us, but you're not suppose to see me this way" Four says. Tris is tempted to ask him why he wants her to hang out with him and she wishes she could hang out with him. Maybe then she could figure out a way to bring what had happened to her. She suspects the answer has something to do with the bottle in his hand.

"What way?" She asks. "Drunk?"

"Yeah. Well, no" his voice softens. "Real, I guess"

"I'll pretend I didn't"

"Nice of you" He puts his lips next to her ear and says, "You look good, Tris".

His words surprise her, and her heart leaps. She wishes it didn't because judging by the way his eyes slide over her he has no idea what he is saying. Now wouldn't be a good time to bring up the subject anyway. She laughs.

"Do me a favor and stay away from the chasm"

"Of course" He winks at her. She can't help it, she smiles. Will clears his throat. Tris doesn't want to turn away as Four walks back to his group. Al runs at Tris to pick her up but she turns around just time.

"Woah don't do that" she laughs. "I'm going to go shower guys, I'll meet you at dinner in fifteen minutes"

"Ok, but hurry up!" Christina shouts, crossing her arms. "I don't want to be left alone with these dorks for too long!"

Tris waves at her friends and jogs down to the dormitory. With everyone at dinner this is her preferred way to shower. Alone. She still isn't comfortable being nude around others. There weren't shared showers in Abnegation. It will also give her a few minutes alone with her thoughts. To contemplate what to do now that she was certain that it was Peter who fingered her in her sleep. She clenched her fists with anger.

She quickly stripped off her clothes and stood shivering while waiting for the water to warm up. _Why would he do that? He hates me._ Tris stepped under the stream, letting the water run over her hair and down her back. Her tense muscles respond almost instantly to the heat. She relaxes her shoulders and lets out a sigh of contentment.

Tris quickly soaps her pussy as she recalls what was done to her. She is still sore and this only makes her want to scrub harder. The disgusting thought causes bile to rise in her throat. She washes herself again, this time to try and cleanse the action. But it cannot be undone. The blood must have been from her hymen being roughly ripped. _That bastard_. Anger wells up in her as she starts to lather her hair.

"Nice legs, Stiff," Peter's voice calls out. It only make her more angry. Of course he would show up at the worst time. She doesn't even have to look at him to know there is a smirk on his face. She wants nothing more than to attack him right then and there. To break his fingers. But she knows that he would beat be her in a fight like last time. Maybe do something worse than just beat her. She focuses on rinsing her hair quickly when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I was talking to you" Peter says, right behind her.

All of Tris' muscles tense back up and she turns around shaking her his hand off her. She covers her breasts and growls, "Don't touch me"

She gives him a deadly glare as she notices that he is naked. He is naked and he has an erection. Her anger is draining from her, being replaced with a sickening fear. A cold sweat is developing on her palms even though she was in the warm water seconds before.

"I know it was you," her chest feels tight but she will not back down so easily. She clenches her jaw. "Molesting a girl while she sleeps? You coward."

"A coward? I'm not the one who's scared " Peter snaps, grabbing both of her shoulders and shoving her against the shower wall face first. She feels his hard dick against her ass as he presses his body against hers. "You're scared aren't you?"

She pushes against the wall to get him away from her but he slams her back against the wall. She grits her teeth and swallows her cry of pain. _He is just trying to scare you, don't freeze now._ Her heart is pounding in her chest as he bites and sucks the side of her neck. She panics as she realizes he intends to do more than scare her. He slides a hand on her back and down her ass. His fingers are inches away from accessing her slit from behind.

"All your moans really turned me on last time," he said in a way that made her insides twist. He grinds his dick against her ass and his hand is getting closer.

For some strange reason she can feel wetness gathering between her legs. That really pisses her off, why was her body betraying her? _No! Not again!_ Tris smashes her elbow into his gut and slips away from him.

Peter doubles over for a moment but he quickly recovers and begins to chase her. He slips on the wet tiles and falls with a loud smack. Tris has already grabbed a towel and is dashing to the doorway when a few people come in. She slows to a walk and catches her breath throwing a look over her shoulder at Peter.

He is standing now, his stiff penis already wilting. He only gives her a hungry look making no movement to catch her. A look that seems to say: _this isn't over_. She is safe for now in the presence of others. She dresses quickly, and leaves the showers wiping away the tears that escape her eyes. She can't help it, her entire body is shaking. _I need to be stronger. He can't get away with this._


End file.
